Maui (Disney)
Summary Maui was born to human parents centuries before the events of the film. Disgusted and supposedly wanting nothing to do with their son, Maui was thrown into the sea as an infant and left for dead. He was saved by the gods, who raised and granted Maui supernatural abilities, immortality, and a giant, magical fish hook that allows him to shape-shift. Despite his demigod status, Maui's cruel upbringing would forever scar him. He felt inadequate to humans and used his powers to benefit mankind in any way they pleased as a means to earn the love and validation he was denied by his parents; he pulled islands from the sea to provide them with homes, extended their days by pulling back the sun, and stole fire from the bottom of the earth to provide them with warmth on cold nights, among many feats. As a result, Maui became one of the most acclaimed figures of Oceania history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly 4-C Name: Maui Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: At least one thousand years old Classification: Demi-God, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero of Men and Women Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Weapon Mastery (Fishhook), Sentient Tattoos, Master Sailor, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Broadway Force, Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Survived on a rocky island with no food or fresh water for 1,000 years) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Maui pulled islands out of the sea, and lifted up the sky), possibly Star level (Dragged the Sun closer to Earth, although it's unknown what size the Sun was according to Polynesian Mythology) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed, likely higher (He caught the wind. Polynesian islands are constantly hit by hurricanes, with average speeds being 125 mph) Lifting Strength: At least Class E (He pulled islands from the sea, and lifted the sky), possibly Stellar (Dragged the Sun) Striking Strength: At least Island Class, possibly Star Class Durability: At least Island level, possibly Star level Stamina: Immense (Survived without food or water for 1,000 years) Range: Standard melee range, at least kilometers (Able to pull islands out of the sea), possibly thousands of kilometers with his Fishhook (Dragged the Sun) Standard Equipment: Maui's Fishhook Intelligence: Above Average. A fairly skilled and experienced combatant, having lived for a thousand years. Maui is an expert sailor and navigator, able to sail an outrigger canoe with relative ease and use the stars to plot the quickest way to any destination. Weaknesses: Losing his Fishhook will render him unable to shapeshift Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality:' Since becoming a demigod, Maui is virtually immortal, looking the same in the present as he did one thousand years ago. This immortality is likely how he survived on a desert island in that length of time with little or no food or fresh water, and allows him to survive attacks from monsters and other deities that would greatly injure or kill a normal person. *'Master Sailor:' Even without his powers, Maui is an expert seaman and navigator, able to sail an outrigger canoe with relative ease and use the stars to plot the quickest way to any destination. After successfully escaping the Kakamora using these skills, Maui would later teach them to Moana, albeit paralyzed and not by choice. *'Shapeshifting:' With his hook, Maui can shapeshift into anything he can imagine, though mostly just animals. He has been shown to transform into a hawk, an iguana, a beetle, a fish, a shark, a reindeer, a pig, a starfish, a rooster, and a whale. Note: Though his most impressive feats have not been shown in the movie, we know that they happened, as he gains a tattoo as proof of his legendary feats. During the movie, he was heavily out of practice, and most likely not able to use the same power he did previously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) Stitch's Profile (Speed was equalized with 6-C versions used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Demigods Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Moana Category:Magic Users Category:Warriors Category:Good Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Sailors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Heroes Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Adults